


I’ll Be Back Tomorrow Morning

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cancer, Death, Fluff, Last Words Soulmate AU, M/M, its cute until its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the last words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm, both Dan and Phil find it incredibly unfair.





	I’ll Be Back Tomorrow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up this talks a lot about cancer and death, so be warned.
> 
> Also I may or may not have made myself cry while writing this.

When Dan was 8, he first noticed the words on his arm, he was confused. He didn’t remember writing them. When he asked his mom about it, she explained the concept of soulmates. How there was someone out there that was perfect for you. And that the words on your arm were the last words your soulmate would ever say to you.

8 year old Dan thought the concept was stupid. Afterall, how could you ever find your soulmate if you only knew the last words they would say to you? It seemed rather stupid.

But according to the studies, nearly 75 percent of the population found their soulmates. Somehow, life had a way of bringing people together.

Every single day since he had first noticed it, Dan had been wondering the context of the words of his arms. In an odd way, he almost hoped to never find out why they were said, as it meant he was losing his soulmate. Because why would his soulmate say to him, “Dan, wait! Before you go, I just want you to know I love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you. Have a nice life, Dan.”

Why does it sound like he broke up with his soulmate? Surely he’d realize he was his soulmate and they’d get back together, right? It didn’t make any sense.

And as Dan grew older, his words never made any more sense to him. But most people’s didn’t, because they were taken out of context. So he supposed he was forced to just wait and see.

 

Phil had always loved the idea of having a soulmate. Someone out there who would love him unconditionally for just being Phil. Someone who was made for him. But he didn’t like the fact that you only knew they were your soulmate when it was too late. He felt that the world wasn’t fair.

But most of all, he was worried about his the words on his arm. The words that read, “I love you too Phil. I’ll be back tomorrow morning, ok? Love you!”

His soulmate said he’d come back the next morning. But for some reason, he never came back to Phil. If they were really soulmates, then shouldn’t have have come back? He had said that he loved Phil too.

But everyone had always warned him not to overthink it too much. He had a bad habit of overthinking things. And if he thought about this too much, he would begin to freak out about things that didn’t matter.

So he let the words be, ignoring them in the way most people found a necessity to keep sane.

 

And when Dan and Phil became friends in high school, neither asked the other about their words. They never asked to see them. One’s words were something very personal, something that wasn’t often shared.

But sometimes they could be used to determine if they really were soulmates. Sometimes people found that the person they were in love with had words that matched with theirs, and they knew they were meant to be. But sometimes they broke relationships too. When the words were so far apart, it could only mean they weren’t meant to be. No matter how in love you were, it was a rarity to share your words for fear of what could happen.

And they each told themselves that they weren’t in love, so it was never even brought up. Because friends weren’t soulmates. 

And when they graduated high school together, they became roommates as well. It may be uncommon for two men to share an apartment, but it saved money and it was nice for them. So they were roommates.

And when Dan kissed Phil under the influence of a few too many glasses of wine, Phil kissed him back. And then they were no longer just friends, or even best friends, but they were boyfriends.

And as the years flew by, their love grew even stronger. They spent day after day, night after night together, just the two of them. And by the time they were both nearing 30, they couldn’t have been happier. They didn’t care if they were soulmates. They only cared that they were happy together and that was enough for them.

But one day that happiness came crashing down. Phil was diagnosed with stage four cancer, a near death sentence. He was given 6 months at best.

So they travelled the world together. They completed Phil’s bucket list, and then they completed Dan’s. And they spent time together, and with their other friends, and with their families and everyone around them.

But the clock kept ticking away. Phil was hurting. He tried his best to hide it from Dan. He didn’t want Dan to see how much he had already fallen apart. Bt he got sloppier at hiding it as the pain got worse. And Dan could see it.

Dan could see the hurt in his eyes, how he winced when he thought Dan wasn’t looking, how he couldn’t do as much or be as active as he could only 3 months earlier. He could see how his smile never quite reached his eyes, but he still smiled for Dan. And it broke Dan’s heart.

Because Dan couldn’t lose Phil. He couldn’t lose Phil because without Phil he was nothing. He was just Dan, not Dan and Phil, and he didn’t think he could cope. But he’d keep pretending for Phil. Because if there’s one thing Phil wanted, it was for him to keep on living after he was gone. So he would pretend for Phil while he was alive, and live for Phil when he was dead.

Nearly 5 months after the diagnoses, Phil had collapsed. He’d been rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. He was getting worse, and quickly. The doctors told Dan that he’d never leave the hospital again. And Dan didn’t have the heart to tell Phil that, so he just kept saying soon, when the answer was really never.

Even though Dan wanted to spend every moment with Phil, there were visiting hours in the hospital. On his fifth night in the hospital, after the nurses had already told him to leave three times, he was gathering his things to finally get out. As he walked through the doorway, Dan heard a voice speak up from the bed. 

“Dan, wait!” After gaining Dan’s attention, Phil said as loudly as he could manage, “Before you go, I just want you to know I love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you. Have a nice life, Dan.”

Walking back to Phil’s side, Dan promised, “I love you too Phil. I’ll be back tomorrow morning, ok? Love you!”

Placing a final kiss on Phil’s forehead, Dan walked out the door. He was nearly halfway down the hallway when he stopped dead in his tracks. Written on his arm as they had always been, were the words that Phil had just said to him. 

A group of nurses rushed past him, heading towards Phil’s room, screaming about codes or something. Dan followed them numbly, knowing what would happened when he reached the room.

“Time of death: 9:47 pm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (I'm so sorry)


End file.
